


Star Touched Heart

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Other, Protective, Self-Insert, Threats, cloak sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Whilst threatening Aaravos and his partner, Hannah, with a bow and arrow, Runaan touches upon some emotions not yet shared.





	Star Touched Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt sent to my self ship blog (selfshipfeelings) on Tumblr! Short and sweet, I'm rather proud of it.

* * *

Being Aaravos’ partner was always going to come with its own set of risks and dangers; Hannah had known this. However, it was only when an arrow was trained on them from across a clearing did this danger finally settle in. And it wasn’t settling well. Their hands shook, fear pricking every nerve as they gripped onto the hilt of their sword. Not that it would help against the Moonshadow Elf. 

Aaravos threw a protective arm out in front of Hannah, magic crackling at his fingertips whilst the other Elf said, “you will return with me and surrender this human.”

“You will not touch them.” If they were in better circumstances, Hannah would have been aroused by his thundering anger. 

Both Elves stood rigidly, their refusal to move evident with each slicing glare. Aaravos’ eyes were white, bright and sharp in the surrounding dark, fierce with determination to keep himself and Hannah safe. He refused to be caught and locked away again, even more than that though, he refused for his partner to come to any harm. 

“As if your crimes weren’t bountiful enough,” the Elf hissed, “you went and fell in love with a human too.”

Aaravos elected to ignore the bait. At this precise moment his emotions weren’t of any concern, especially to someone who wished him harm. No, his current focus was finding a way out. The more he sensed and felt Hannah’s rolling fear and anxiety, the more he wished to simply hide them away, far from harm where they may be safe. His gaze flickered around briefly. 

“I am no longer a concern of Xadia.” He spat, carving a spell swiftly into the air. 

Smoke pooled throughout the clearing and beyond it, filling the air with thick black and grey clouds. They were near impossible to see through and in his panic, the Moonshadow Elf fired his arrow, the snap of a bowstring dancing along the air. Hannah screamed, flinching away from the sound of the arrow lodging itself into a tree behind them. Taking advantage of everyone's confusion, Aaravos bundled his partner up in one arm, using aspiro to launch them into the air and away from harm. 

By the time the smoke dissipated, there was no sign of them. 

***

“I am sorry,” Aaravos was saying, setting Hannah down against the trunk of a tree to rest, “I never intended for you to come in harms way.”

“I know.” They said, hugging themselves and shivering. 

Unclasping his cloak, Aaravos wrapped it tightly around Hannah’s shoulders, ignoring the fact he was now shirtless. And cold. They accepted it, whispering _thank you_ and cradling it close. It smelled of him was something Hannah realised, like libraries and cold winter nights spent by the fire, so they buried their nose in the soft fabric and sighed in contentment. The Startouched Elf sat at his partners side, pressing his shoulder to theirs. 

“I swear,” he held their hand, “you won’t come in harms way again.”

Hannah lent on his shoulder, saying, “you can’t promise that.”

“I know.”

“Thank you, at the very least. I’ll be alright.”

Gently grasping their chin and tipping their head up, Aaravos pressed a brief kiss to Hannah’s forehead. “Don’t rush. It won’t do your heart any good to hurry being okay.” 

Nodding, Hannah removed his hands from them, giving enough room to wrap their own arms around him and nestle in close. He was safe, but not warm and soon they could feel his partly suppressed shivers. _Silly thing, giving me his cloak_. They threw part of it over his star speckled shoulders, holding him close. 

“Thank you,” Aaravos whispered, looking down at them fondly. “Whilst I admit this is not the… best time to say this. **_He wasn’t lying. I do love you_**.” 

Despite the circumstances, Hannah smiled, pressing a kiss to the large star on his chest as they said, “I love you too.” 

And they held Aaravos close, listening to the gentle thrum of his heart. 


End file.
